


Secret Powers

by spiderlingdarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker - Freeform, dont judge, grammer isn’t probably rough too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingdarling/pseuds/spiderlingdarling
Summary: You and Peter have been best friends for as long as you can remember. You know about his powers but does he know about yours?





	Secret Powers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short. This was kinda a little intro to the fic. Hope you like it!!

You live in a foster home. You don’t remember when you were put in the foster home and you couldn’t remember your life before the foster home. It’s not like you could get in contact with your family because you don't have any trace of your family. You didn’t even come with a last name but you were fine with this because it’s all you have ever known.  

 

You have had your powers for many years no but no one knows but you.  You could control the four main elements of the earth: water, fire, wind and the earth.  Those are all the powers that you knew you had. You were planning on telling Peter about your powers soon, you just didn't know the right time. You decided that it would be soon.

It was a Sunday and you were at the foster home.  You were just taking a shower and messing with the water, wrapping it around your fingers and making shapes with it. Your powers seemed to have gotten stronger, you had an overwhelming urge to tell someone and realized that this was the perfect time to tell Peter.

You rode your bike as fast as you ever had to Peter’s apartment. You knocked and prayed that someone was home.  Aunt May answered the with a pleasant smile and welcomed you inside the small but comforting apartment.

“(Y/N), it’s so nice to see you! How have you been?”

“I’ve been great! Super busy with school and all of that.”

You needed to see Peter-the anxiety was building up in you and you could feel It gather in your chest.

“Um, is Peter home?  I have a question about homework.” May pointed to the bedroom door. 

You gave her a smile of gratitude and made your way to Peter’s room.  He was laying in his bed, on his phone. He was shirtless- you blushed.  What! No, you shouldn’t think of him that way. He’s your best friend.  You finally worked up the courage to say something.  

“Hey Spider boy.”

He turned to you and you could see the excitement in his eyes. You found this adorable about him. His eyes always sparkles when he saw you. 

“Hey (Y/NN)! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I-I just need to tell you something.”

His smile faded and he immediately grew concerned. You pointed to the glass of water on his bedside table and asked, “Can I use this?” 

He nodded and was very perplexed by what you were doing. You set down the glass of water right in front of you and started to focus on the water. You imagined the water rising and wrapping around your fingers. 

The water did exactly that. 

You looked to Peter and he was in awe. He stood up from his chair with his mouth open. You put the water back in the glass and stood there silent. 

He was mumbling under his breath. You couldn’t make out any of the words and he finally said, “(Y/N), you have to come with me now.”


End file.
